Something Is Happening, Part 2 of Rhiannon Trilogy
by WeMeow2
Summary: After several weeks of long-distance communication, Rhi and Darren are finally together again - in Las Vegas, no less - but how can Rhi tell if their feelings are real?  Part 2 of Rhiannon Trilogy, chapters adjusted 2/8/2012.  Revised chapters downloaded 7/8/12-same storyline, details clarified.  Prequel to RhiannonDarren Trilogy.  Rated M for sex scene, graphic but sweet.
1. Anticipation

Chapter 1: Anticipation

Even though I was extremely distracted, I called out, "Megan! I'm home!" as usual when I walked through my front door. And, as usual, my sweet cat took her sweet time emerging from under the couch to greet me.

I was nearly vibrating as I went through my day-end routine: stowing my messenger and lunch bags, feeding Megan her spoonful of tuna and a few treats, changing into my pajamas, and making a smoothie for myself. Today's flavor: strawberry-banana.

After checking to make sure everything was done, I finally allowed myself to pull my laptop out of my bag and powered it up after plugging it into the dock on my desk.

The cause for my excitement? Between a meeting with my thesis advisor and my last final, my phone played its "Teenage Dream" ringtone. This could only mean one thing: Darren Criss had sent me an email!

I was still trying to wrap my head around it...I knew THE Darren Criss personally...VERY personally! If you haven't already, you really should read the first part of my story, "Nothing Ever Happens." Go ahead, I'll wait...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbelievable, right? But, it's all true!

So, there I was, sipping on my smoothie, petting my cat who was purring like a lawn mower, thinking back to the end of our beginning just a few weeks ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I drove Darren back to his hotel after we had brunch at Perkins, another of my local favorites, where we both had Eggs Benedict at my suggestion. We did fit in a few bites of food between talking - we never seem to run out of topics to discuss - and mostly chaste kisses - it was fascinating how quickly I became accustomed to PDAs - but my phone alarm finally went off, indicating we had to leave.

I managed to stave off my inevitable crying until I parked in the hotel driveway, and we stared out the front windshield for a minute, not wanting to face what came next. We finally turned toward each other, both with wet cheeks.

Darren, ever the gentleman, tried to rub my tears away with his calloused thumb - how could I need his touch so much already? - and said, "Rhiannon. You know I'll..."

"Never say goodbye?" I broke in with a sob.

He smiled through his tears. "Absolutely! I only borrow Glee's best lines."

Then a look of concern crossed his face. "Will you be all right getting home? I should have called a cab..."

"No, Dare! I wanted to stay with you as long as possible..."

Now holding my hand - I had washed it since yesterday, but I was seriously considering not washing it again for a few days - Darren leaned over the console and I did the same, our lips meeting halfway. By silent agreement we kept this kiss PG, but when we finally separated, Darren leaned his forehead on mine.

"Every day, Rhi, I promise. We'll talk every day. We'll figure out the travel arrangements for you to meet the tour in Vegas and for visiting me in LA. Talk to Mrs. Donovan about watching Megan, and Laura about time off at the book store, and..."

"Dare..." I put my finger to his lips as there wasn't time to finish what the solution might start. "I'm a planner, remember? I'm going to get a list underway the minute I go home."

"How could I have forgotten?" Darren chuckled. Then he started back on us keeping in touch. "You put all your numbers and email in my phone, and you've got all my numbers and email in yours. I'll send you the rest of the tour schedule later today. Contact me if you need anything...or even if you don't," he finished with a grin.

"I promise, Darren. Now go, or you're going to be late. I don't want to be responsible for holding everyone up."

He stroked my cheek with his free hand, and gave me the most endearing smile, but didn't say another word. Climbing out of my car, he waved, then turned away and straightened his shoulders as if bracing himself for something, finally disappearing into the hotel...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present. My hand had stilled on Megan's back while I revisited one of the worst moments of my life thus far, so I started petting her again as I opened my inbox...


	2. Communication

Chapter 2: Communication

My Dearest Rhi,  
>Today I'm imagining you as you read this, so tell me if I've got it right. You've put everything away from school. OH! How did your final go? I'm sure you aced it...I'm so proud of your going back to school, and I can't wait to see you graduate. I'll clap and cheer the loudest when they announce your name and you walk across the stage to get your diploma. Do you get some sort of special something for a master's degree? You should...<p>

And, now, you're laughing at me because I've distracted myself completely! Get used to it, sweetie! I don't know how I manage to focus on my lines long enough to memorize them, except that Chris makes me, and I try to think of them as song lyrics, which seems to help...

Oops...did it again (borrowing from Britney today, I guess). Are you laughing again?

So, everything is put away, you're in your PJs (Are they the ones I took off? Are you blushing? I'm NOT SORRY, but I'll stop). You're sitting at your desk in front of your laptop. Megan is sitting beside you purring, and you're sipping on a milkshake. How close am I? Oh, I bet it's a smoothie today, right? What flavor?

I realize that our...relationship started in an...unorthodox way, but I think it has helped us get to know each other by writing about the details of our lives, don't you? And I love that your emails have everything written out and spelled correctly, just like a real letter. I can't remember if I've ever gotten a snail mail letter...maybe we can do that after you go back to Wisconsin...oh, bad move, Dare. I just depressed myself, so I probably made you sad too...sorry...new topic...

Greetings from Oklahoma City! I can't believe all the places we'll have been by the time we finish in Vegas. Too bad we can't explore more, but it wouldn't matter if we could...Madison will always be my favorite stop! ;)

As usual, guys don't have to be in hair and make-up until 6 (I agree that it's not fair that girls have to be there at 4:30 when we've got all the Warblers), but since I only have a couple of costume changes, that gives me plenty of time to write to you! Actually, my hair probably takes the longest of all the guys by far...I think they have a bus just for all the hair gel I've used on the tour. Interesting that you like my hair best naturally curly but short, not that "bush" I had on my head when I did the Harry Potter videos. Yes, I did ask your opinion, but you really need to learn to speak your mind more, Rhi! ;)

I would prefer talking on the phone too, but it's been so hard to find a time that is good for both of us. I definitely didn't want to interrupt your sleep, since I know how much you need it. Now that you're done with school, surely we can work something out. And, I know, don't call you Shirley! ;)

Can you believe it's only seven days until you arrive in Las Vegas, and eight until you see the show in person? Oh, and me, too. :) I've asked Chris and Lea so many times about the number of days that they found me an app that does an automatic countdown. I think it's supposed to be for Christmas and birthdays, but this will be like both rolled into one! I CANNOT wait to see you in person! Skyping is good, but since I can't touch you, it's not good enough! I'll stop with the exclamation points now!

I need to grab something to eat before I take a quick shower, so that's it from me. Since you won't read this until after you get home this evening, I probably won't be able to read your reply until after tonight's show. It will seem like forever, but I'll still do my best for the Gleeks of OK! Let me know when I can call you tomorrow. Since we're just driving to Dallas, it could be any time...

Yours as always,  
>Darren Everett Criss <br>(some of those hugs are for Megan, the kisses are all for you)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MD2 (My Dearest Darren),

How did the show go? Even though it hasn't happened yet, I'm writing this email for when you will read it. I'm sure you were fabulous as always. What did Chris try to pull on you tonight? Or did you get him? Have you ever tried to outright kiss him? Or would you get in trouble? Speaking from personal experience, your kisses are very...distracting, and I can't imagine he wouldn't be thrown for a loop. Think about it...

You were exactly right in your description of what I was doing while I was reading your email down to the smoothie. Today's was strawberry-banana. Now that I can make my own milkshakes and smoothies with the blender you sent (a practical yet hysterical gift), I finish every day thinking of you. Not that I wouldn't anyway, especially when you ask what pajamas I'm wearing. Just for that, Mr. Criss, you are going to have to wait to find out what...pajamas I've bought for my trip to Vegas and LA. I'm NOT SORRY EITHER, but I'll let you imagine what they might be...ready to continue yet? Take your time...

OACDT, seriously, please don't avoid mentioning things just because you think they'll be depressing. This seems heavy for an email, but if we're in this for the long haul, we have to face the reality of our situation. This is meant to comfort, not to pressure, but have I ever told you that my parents only had five actual dates before they got married? My dad was going to school in Illinois and my mom was working in PA, so they wrote tons of letters (ON PAPER!) and occasionally talked on the phone too. And they're still going strong 30 years later.

Considering we've only known each other for 2-1/2 weeks, that wasn't a hint for a proposal, but I wanted to show you that long-distance relationships can work. As long as we keep communicating in whatever ways seem best, it feels like we could be together for...a while.

Speaking of gifts (and I was for a minute) I have one for you that I hope you'll like. Now that finals are over (I think I did well, but you never know until you get the grades...and I'm not being modest, I'm being realistic), I think I told you that I offered to work full shifts at the book store for a few days, to help make up for the three weekends I'm going to miss. Well, after I'm off all day tomorrow (call me ANY time!), I'm working night shifts, baby! Which means that I don't have to leave for work until 1! Which means we can talk on the phone or skype EVERY morning for the next SEVEN DAYS! Which means YIPPEE!

And on the last day of our communication extravaganza I fly to Las Vegas! Mrs. Donovan is going to take me since the flight leaves in the evening and not at the crack of dawn like I thought. I probably won't get to the hotel until close to 11 so, even though it will be torture to wait that long, it does seem like the best idea to meet the next day. We don't know each other well enough for you to be exposed to me after I've been traveling by air all day. Suffice it to say, it can get pretty ugly.

I'll text you my room number, and you can come get me whenever you're ready on Friday morning. And, I understand perfectly that it will be quick visits only on Friday and Saturday. I am VERY SORRY that we won't be able to spend much time together until after the show on Saturday, but the policy of all the tour folk staying in the Glee rooms makes sense. This is Las Vegas, after all, so you need to make sure everyone shows up! ;) And I do get to see the Glee tour IN PERSON! TWICE! :)

So, is that a plan? I'll have to figure out how to get from the airport to the hotel, but they must have cabs. And, Mrs. Donovan has got all sorts of adventures scheduled for Megan during her stay over there. I didn't have the heart to tell her that the Megster's plans usually only include napping and chowing on the life-time supply of treats that you sent along with the blender. ;)

Honey, I'm sure you're crashing by now, so sweet dreams and sleep well. When you wake up it will only be seven days until we see each other again...that's the only event of importance to me...well, seeing the Glee tour isn't bad either. Have I mentioned that before? ;)

I can't wait to hear your voice tomorrow...

Yours as ever,  
>Rhiannon Abigail Harris <br>(you can give one of these hugs each to Chris and Lea, but everything else is yours)


	3. Time Changes

Chapter 3: Time Changes

Almost exactly seven days after writing that email I was still in awe at sitting in first class on the second leg of my journey to Vegas. When I checked in at the airport in Madison, I was surprised when the agent said, "You're all set for two first class seats, one between here and Dallas, and then one from Dallas to Las Vegas. Enjoy your trip."

I'm sure I looked confused, because she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Could you check my ticket again? I didn't pay for first class." And I certainly couldn't afford it!

The agent typed in a few things, and then replied, "It does look like this ticket was originally purchased for coach, but then the next day it was upgraded to first class...someone with the last name..."

"Criss?" I said, the light finally dawning.

"Is first class okay? Most people don't have a problem moving in that direction..." she said with a hopeful smile.

"It's fine...just unexpected. Thanks for your help."

That Darren Criss was so tricky! Why don't you give me your flight numbers, Rhi, just in case? I won't need them, but it couldn't hurt to have them. And he had managed to keep this a secret even after we talked in person, either on the phone or on skype every day for the last week, including just that morning!

We had a long discussion about who was going to pay for the expenses of my trip, and although Darren wanted to take care of everything, he knew I would never go for that. He also knew, though, that I couldn't afford to split the costs even close to 50/50, so he proposed that I pay for the ticket to Vegas, and anything I bought to take home. I reluctantly agreed, but he still managed to slip in an extra surprise...not that I was complaining...too much. I wonder what else he had up his sleeve...

Being a planner with more than a touch of OCD, I wasn't much on surprises, even good ones, but so far, Darren had avoided triggering too much of my usual angst with his. Of course, encountering him in the first place was the biggest surprise of my life, so I guess everything else (well, ALMOST everything else) paled in comparison.

He had even sent a surprise to Mrs. Donovan to thank her for helping with my travel plans and taking care of Megan. I ran next door to her house without even stopping for shoes when she called after his gift arrived since all she would yell into the phone was, "COME OVER HERE, RHIANNON! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" I thought she'd fallen and broken her leg, but instead I found her standing at her kitchen counter with a fruit basket towering over her.

She had a huge smile on her face and said, "Your young man is so thoughtful. You hold onto him." Then she handed me an orange, pushed me toward the door, and ordered me to go finish packing. I was still panting from my sprint across the yard, so I just nodded as I headed home, even though I wasn't leaving for three days.

In hindsight, the fruit basket incident WAS funny, - Darren thought it was hysterical - although, for some reason, I left out the "your young man" part when I told him the story. It reminded me, though, of when Mrs. Donovan dropped me off at the airport. She hugged me and said, "Go get your young man, Rhiannon. And tell him he better stop by my house the next time he visits if he knows what's good for him."

MY young man? How did anyone become MY young man? Yes, we had been talking daily for almost a month, but this had all started with a random hook-up at a book store! Okay, not a hook-up, as I knew it meant a lot more to both of us than that term implied, but it was certainly out of the blue, whatever it was!

What if Darren had been idealizing me ever since, forgetting what I really looked like, and that I sometimes blurted things out before thinking about them, and didn't always back down from arguments like I should, and...

STOP IT, RHIANNON! He knows as much as he could know about you, like you do about him, considering you've spent less than 18 hours in each other's presence. You've discussed how important honesty and compromise are, and you're both adults, so if this is meant to work out, it will. Adapting to someone else's needs and wants, while they adapt to yours is how it should be...that's what happens in successful relationships...

An announcement broke into my philosophical reverie...

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Once again from the flight deck this is Captain Bob Lewis, and we are about 20 minutes from landing in Las Vegas. We hope you have enjoyed your flight as much as we have enjoyed serving you today. Amy will make our final announcements."

A female voice continued, "As the Captain indicated, it is time to prepare the cabin for landing, so please stow any carry-ons you may have taken out during the flight, and make sure your seat belts are securely fastened. Any trash should be made available for the flight attendants to pick up as they come through the cabin. For those of you with watches to reset, local time is 9:35pm, two hours earlier than Dallas. Time changes everything..."

It really does, Amy...it really does.


	4. Together Again

Chapter 4: Together Again

I turned my phone on after I picked up my suitcase in the baggage claim. I was surprised when a text message from Darren popped up immediately, like it was waiting for me.

-Check info desk 3 DEC-

I warily approached the perky girl behind the information desk, who greeted me with a cheery, "Welcome to Las Vegas! I'm Brandi! How can I help you?"

"Uh, hi. Do you have a message for Rhi Harris? I got a text that I should check..."

"Oh, Miss Harris! It's so exciting! I didn't believe him at first that he was who he said he was, but then after he sang 'Teenage Dream' on the phone, I realized it really was him! I knew he would be just as nice in person..."

"Um, it's late, so if you could give me the message?"

"Oh, I'm sorry...hold on a sec."

Brandi dialed a few numbers and whispered, "She's here!" into the phone. Within seconds a man in a chauffeur's uniform appeared at my elbow, and said, "I'm John, and I'll be driving you to your hotel." He picked up my bag, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, John, there's been a misunderstanding. I can't afford a limousine..."

"Miss Harris, there's a message, too. I'm supposed to say, 'Don't argue, Rhi. D2' He made me repeat it to him three times so I got it right."

"I'm sure he did, Brandi. Thank you both very much. I guess I'm with you, John."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a half hour later I was in a small, though elegant, hotel room on an upper floor right on the Strip. Outside my window was an endless array of lights, signs, traffic and people. Las Vegas really did operate at full power 24/7.

I texted Darren my room number for the morning, and got an instant response,

-CU 8 2 eat OK? 3 DEC xoxoxo-

-Perfect! 3 3 RAH xoxoxo- I texted back.

After brushing my teeth, taking out my contacts, and changing into my pajamas, I set my phone alarm for 7. I laid down, hoping I would be able to sleep. Darren and I would be together in the morning!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing I knew, my alarm was ringing across the room, forcing me to get up to turn it off. I was glad that I had bought some new clothes, but still had a hard time deciding what to wear. They all looked okay in the store, but now...

Finally, I closed my eyes, randomly picking something out of my suitcase, and then the rest of the pieces that went with it. I trudged into the bathroom to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had just finished stowing the last of my stuff in a drawer when there was a rhythmic knock on my door.

OH MY GOD! He's here! Suddenly I was paralyzed...

A few seconds went by, then I heard a more insistent knock and Darren's voice through the door, "Rhi? Rhi!"

I still couldn't move, but I did manage a weak, "Dare...can't breathe..." Oh, no...not again!

"Breathe, Rhi! Just like at the book store...in...out...you're okay...come unlock the door, sweetie."

For some reason, that brought me back to my senses and I could feel myself returning to normal. I took a few deep breaths as I slowly walked to the door and opened it...

Darren rushed in, crushed me to him, then held me at arm's length, checking for injuries, I guess. "Are you all right? Sit down with me." He shut the door, and we sat on the edge of the bed while he stroked my hair. "Say something, Rhiannon."

"I'm such an idiot, Dare! I've been looking forward to this SO much, and then you're here and I have a nervous breakdown. You must think I'm insane..."

Then, Darren was kissing me gently, first my forehead, then each of my eyelids, ending with a not-so-gentle kiss on my lips.

"Hush, Rhiannon. I don't think you're an idiot or insane. I think you're overexcited, jet lagged from the trip, and a bit stressed by all the unknowns you've been imagining, right?"

How did he already know me so well? I lowered my head. "I guess so."

"If it makes you feel better, at 2AM this morning Chris told me that if I didn't stop talking about you being here that he was going to smother me with a pillow."

I burst out laughing. "I would have said the same thing. And it does make me feel better."

"Great!" Making fun of me, just a little, he stuck out his hand for me to shake and said, "Let's start over...Rhi, it's so good to see you in person, I've been looking forward to this so much..."

"Shut up, Dare," I interrupted, and locked my mouth on his. It didn't take long for our tongues to slide toward each other and the moaning to start, but when Darren moved us into a horizontal position on the bed, I pulled away. We were both panting, staring into each other's eyes. I pushed my fingers through his lovely curls. "Dare, I know I started it, but I think we don't have time to...take this to its natural conclusion."

"I know, I know," he replied sadly. "I've just missed you...this...so much." He pulled me into his arms and ran his hands lightly up and down my back as he whispered how happy he was to hold me and he couldn't believe we were together again. Smiling back at him, I basked in his gentle touch and sweet words, responding with similar sentiments of my own.

Finally Darren sat up, bringing me with him. "I've only got time for breakfast in the hotel restaurant today. The run-through starts at 10, then lunch around 1 with everyone, then hair and make-up at 6, then..."

"Dare, it's okay. I knew how it would be. Remember - starting in less than 48 hours we've got WEEKS to do whatever we want!"

"It will be better tomorrow...they don't want us until mid-afternoon."

"That sounds great, and I'll explore until the show tonight."

Darren grabbed my hand - that felt so good after all this time - and as he opened the door I said, "By the way, you can tell John I won't need him any more."

"John? John who?" he asked innocently as we waited for the elevator.

"John the Chauffeur. Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Darren Criss. I won't have you providing...servants for me! The plane ticket upgrade was nice, and not having to find a taxi in the middle of the night was helpful, but that's the end of it, okay? I understand that you want to do things for me, and I am grateful for what you've done so far, but I don't want to establish a pattern of you spending large sums of money on me for unnecessary luxuries."

We exited the elevator and headed toward the restaurant, but he still hadn't responded, forcing me to dial down my intensity somewhat.

"I was expecting an argument, Darren."

The waiter seated us, and Darren shook his head. "No argument, Rhi. You're right. I think I was trying to make up for our separation by buying things for you. If we're in this for the long haul, like you said in that email, then I can't keep doing that. It has to be enough that we're together again."

"Dare, that is more than enough for me."

"Me, too, Rhi. Me too." He leaned over and kissed me, then grinned and said, "Let's eat!"


	5. Somewhere Only We Know

Chapter 5: Somewhere Only We Know

We kept the conversation light after that, mostly tour happenings and gossip. Apparently, I was a major topic of conversation, which at first I found baffling, but then strangely understandable. I was as much an anomaly in the Glee cast's world as they were in mine.

Darren had invited Chris and Lea along for breakfast, but they both politely declined. Lea had assured Darren that anyone besides he and I would be in the way. I liked her already! I was glad, though, that we would be able to meet both of them the next morning for brunch since Darren considered them his best friends from the show.

It was difficult to watch Darren walk away after a lingering kiss, but knowing I would see him on stage that night and then again the next morning eased the pain a bit.

I found plenty to keep myself occupied until I was to be at the Will Call window at 7:30. I even went crazy and blew $20 on a penny slot machine. It took over an hour and got really boring...at least I wouldn't have to worry about developing a gambling addiction.

I ate a salad from room service, then went downstairs to pick up my ticket. When I told the guy in the booth who I was, he got a big smile on his face, reached under the counter and handed me an envelope and a red-tipped yellow rose. I couldn't manage anything more than a stunned thank-you, so David (that's what his name tag said) kindly directed me to a nearby seating area so I could examine what Darren had left for me.

After inhaling the rose's delicate scent several times, I opened the envelope, which had a piece of paper wrapped around a ticket. I recognized Darren's handwriting immediately.

"My Dearest Rhiannon,  
>A yellow rose tinged with red signifies friendship leading to...something more. I am so excited to explore that something more with you in person.<br>Yours as always,  
>Dare xoxoxoxoxoxoxo<br>PS: Enjoy the show, particularly the song after intermission."

As I pondered what I had done to deserve this unbelievable man, I entered the theater to find my seat.

An usher led me to the middle of the first row in the first balcony...the perfect spot to see everything. I looked at my program to see what came after intermission, but didn't understand why "Dog Days Are Over" would be especially noteworthy. It was a fun song, but Darren wouldn't even be involved...

No surprise, I was blown away by the show. I couldn't get over the energy the cast needed to dance so much and sing so well for so long. I'm sure the audience's enthusiasm helped keep them going, as most of the crowd was singing along and dancing in the aisles. It was a great time, but I was still waiting for one performer in particular...

I jumped out of my seat when the Warblers appeared. There was Darren in Blaine's dapper uniform. Of course, he couldn't see me, but he knew I was there. I focused on him and his adorable smile on the Jumbotron the whole time. He could have been alone on the stage for all I noticed.

Since no one could pick my voice out of the crowd's, I quietly sang along with their three songs, and unthinkingly gave Darren a tiny wave as the Warblers filed out prior to intermission.

The audience buzzed with excitement for about 15 minutes, and then the lights blinked, signaling that the show was going to start again. Time to find out what Darren's note meant...

The house lights went down, but instead of the McKinley kids, the Warblers returned, with no sign of Darren. Then a spotlight appeared and followed him to center stage when he emerged from the wings carrying a microphone. I was mesmerized once again by his image on the huge screen.

The crowd fell silent, obviously wondering what was going on, and then Darren spoke.

"Hey, everyone...we're going to sing something not on the program, but we figured no one would mind an extra Warbler tune, right?" he finished with that adorable grin. And, of course, the crowd cheered.

He continued more seriously, "This song is my favorite from Glee not only because of what it says, but the emotions it conveys. I was happy to find out that a...new friend feels the same way about it. Rhi, this is for you."

My gaze flew to the real Darren and I could feel the heat rising in my face. Then he eased into the quietly powerful opening lyrics which I automatically sang along with, "I walked across an empty land...I knew the pathway like the back of my hand..." Of course, the Warblers had started filling in the harmonies, but...they were all looking right at me!

I was crying silently and, even from that distance, I could tell Darren's eyes were brimming with tears as well, but he finished the song without faltering. As the crowd broke into thunderous applause, he blew me a kiss and all the Warblers waved at me before leaving the stage.

I was startled by a tap on my shoulder...the usher who had shown me to my seat leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're wanted backstage...don't argue, Rhi," she added with a smile.

I nodded and followed her up and down stairways, along hallways, and through doorways until we reached a narrow corridor with a series of doors on either side. She tapped on one, announcing with a grin, "Mr. Criss, I have a...visitor for you."

The door flew open, and there he was, wearing his own clothes, but with Blaine's gelled hair. We just stared at each other until the usher cleared her throat. Darren smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Barb," before leading me inside and closing the door.

"Either you really liked or really hated that last Warbler number," he said with a shy grin, wiping away what was left of my tears with a tissue.

"Oh my god, Dare! That was amazing! How did you get them to do that? You know how much that song means to me. It was incredi-"

He silenced me with a kiss that quickly turned heated as we fell onto the couch in his dressing room. It was like we needed to be as close as possible just to survive...our limbs were tangled together, and we were kissing any place we could reach, until I started to unbutton Darren's shirt.

"Rhi, hold on...Rhi!" Darren blurted and pulled us back up to sitting positions just like that morning in my room.

"Dare, I'm...I'm not sorry, but don't you have more to do out there?"

He smiled as he squeezed my hands. "I was released for the evening after we finished the Warbler stuff. So, now we can go..." he started.

"Somewhere only we know?" I finished with a matching smile.


	6. What Happens In Vegas

Chapter 6: What Happens in Vegas...

We kept grinning at each other like fools, fingers intertwined, until we reached my door and I had to fish my key card out of my pocket. Darren made this process more challenging by wrapping his arms around me from behind and nibbling on my neck.

"If you don't get us in there soon, your hotel neighbors are going to be more scandalized than Mrs. Donovan ever would have been by us kissing on your front porch," Darren threatened playfully.

Finally the door swung open. I slammed it shut, then shoved him against it and nipped my way from his mouth down his neck. This wasn't nearly enough contact for either of us, so soon we were back where we left off in Darren's dressing room, thrashing on my bed, trying to remove each other's clothes post haste. But I had a plan...I needed to put it into motion a day earlier than expected, but I certainly wasn't complaining!

"Dare, wait! And before you ask, I'm fine...I want to show you something before we go any farther."

"I want to show you something too, Rhi!" he said with a leering grin as he started to take off his khakis.

I couldn't help but laugh, and he soon joined in...Darren just couldn't pull off the lecherous look.

"Not yet, Darren. See if you can free your hair from its gelled prison a little. And, there are condoms in the nightstand drawer. I'll be out in just a few minutes."

His puppy dog eyes brightened with expectation at what I might be wearing when he saw me next, so he nodded enthusiastically and pushed me toward the bathroom.

After I changed into the peach-colored lingerie I had purchased online, I looked in the mirror at a woman who was about to have sex. Incredible...

I stepped out and Darren's mouth literally fell open. I sauntered by him, doing my best to be alluring. I stopped directly in front of the lamp so he could see my naked silhouette through the nightgown and robe, which didn't leave much to the imagination anyway. He had turned to watch me, but the expression on his face never changed.

"See anything you like?" I asked saucily, repeating what he had said to me when our positions had been reversed in my bedroom all those weeks before.

"Oh my god, Rhiannon, you're even more beautiful than I remembered. Does this...outfit have a name?" he asked as he finally walked over to me, pushing his very aroused, barely clothed body against mine.

"It's called a peignoir set, Darren. But, do you really want to talk about what I'm wearing? Or shall we proceed with the evening's activities?"

By way of an answer, he flung himself onto the bed and held out his hands to me, but this time I required no encouragement. This time I was determined to take control.

I shrugged my robe off onto the floor, and climbed up beside him. Darren's eyes widened, and he reached for me again, but I pushed him back into the pillows, whispering, "This time I want to give you as much as you gave me the last time. So just lay back and enjoy."

I smiled as Darren tilted his head up and groaned, but he didn't make another move toward me. I rubbed my hands over his chest and down to the waistband of his boxers, then slowly pulled them off. His erection was already hard against his stomach, and although I was beyond ready to make love with Darren, I wasn't sure if I had the courage to follow through with what I had decided to do.

Cautiously, I ran one finger from the tip to the base of his stiff penis, and Darren squirmed in response. Pleased by the effect, I circled my whole hand up and down his erection repeatedly, eliciting a string of unintelligible nonsense. Then, I leaned down to take him into my mouth. "OH MY GOD! RHI!" Darren shouted.

I pulled off and smiled when he eventually gasped, "Rhiannon...how do you...when did you..."

"I have supernatural research skills, remember?" I reminded him with a cheeky grin and continued to lick and suck his hardened shaft using the techniques I had found online, glancing up at his flailing body through my lashes every few seconds. It hadn't occurred to me that turning Darren into a writhing mass this way would be exciting to me as well, but frankly, it was...HOT!

He finally tugged my hair until my mouth popped off his erection and he grunted, "Won't last...much longer...want...to be...inside you!"

I nodded, straightened up and reached for one of the condoms Darren had pulled from the drawer. I easily rolled it onto him (yes, I'd been practicing with produce, just like Holly Holiday on Glee) but when he tried to turn us over, I shook my head. "Stay there, Darren. I'm going to be on top."

His eyes bulged out of his head, but he acquiesced. I hitched my nightgown up around my waist and straddled his hips, so he grabbed one of my hands to help me balance. I lined myself up, and very slowly, lowered myself onto him. I felt the same intense fullness as I had the first time, but there was an additional sense of peace, like I had finally found where I was supposed to be.

Darren apparently felt the same way, if the initial look of calm on his face was any indication. Then, an overwhelming urge for more overtook us, so as I raised myself onto my knees and impaled myself on him again, Darren slammed up and into me. Faster and harder, over and over, grunting and moaning, until I screamed while the noises he had been making morphed into him yelling my name...and we came simultaneously for the second time since we had known each other.

I collapsed on top of him, whispering, "You're my something more, Darren." He kissed me gently and we both drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We woke up later than we should have the next morning, so I got ready in my room while Darren hurried to his for fresh clothes. Then he came back for me so we could meet Chris and Lea in the hotel restaurant at 11.

When we walked in, they waved to us from a corner booth. I tried to look nonchalant, but under my breath I said, "What if they don't like me? Or worse...what if they guess what we've been doing?"

Darren stopped abruptly, turning to face me and bracing his hands on my shoulders. "They are going to adore you...and they know exactly what we've been doing." Then he gave me a hard peck on the mouth, smiled encouragingly, grabbed one of my hands, and said, "Into the lion's den..."

After some very unnecessary introductions coinciding with the arrival of our drinks, Darren said conversationally, "So, guys, Rhi is concerned that you've figured out why I didn't sleep in the Glee rooms last night."

I almost choked on my orange juice!

Chris plunged right in. "Of course we know why...but what happens in Vegas..."

They waited for me to recover enough to smile and we all chorused, "...stays in Vegas!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris and Lea were great...all three of them poked fun at each other like siblings. I could tell, though, that there was genuine affection underlying the zingers flying around the table. And they seemed truly happy that Darren was happy. I was so relieved that we got along...I didn't even want to think about what it would be like if we hadn't...

I wandered around the Strip again after we had to part ways for the day, buying some souvenirs for my family and Mrs. Donovan. After a fast food dinner, I hurried to the Will Call window, where David winked at me as he handed me another envelope. I smiled at him, opening it as I started to walk away, only then realizing he had given me a backstage pass!

He pointed to an unmarked door, and motioned for me to put the lanyard around my neck. Another adventure courtesy of Darren Criss!

I tried to stay out of the way, but everyone obviously knew who I was, since they all smiled and greeted me by name. I was particularly fascinated by the stage manager's job...lists of light cues and music cues and who is supposed to be where and when...a perfect occupation for a planner!

As the show drew to a close, someone directed me to Darren's dressing room where I sat down on his couch, humming along with the Glee songs on the intercom until I must have dozed off. I woke with a smile when Darren gently touched his lips to mine.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Let's go back to your room and sleep in a real bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Which is exactly what we did, wrapped in each other's arms, until almost noon the next day. Darren hurried to his dressing and hotel rooms to collect his personal belongings, while I ordered room service for our lunch. We spent the afternoon in my bed too, NOT sleeping!

That evening Darren roused me from my stupor, explaining that we had to get dressed for a special treat. I did as he asked and we exited our hotel, walking hand-in-hand down the Strip.

"Where are we going, Dare? Aren't you worried about getting mobbed?"

Darren shook his head firmly. "Nope. All the fans figure everyone went back to LA on the bus this morning. No one would expect me to be exploring on my own," he finished with a wink.

I certainly wouldn't have until a few weeks ago. I had started to wonder, though, how much longer would it take for the paparazzi to figure out what was going on...how would I react when a picture of us showed up online...what would my family think...oh, stop it, Rhiannon! Don't borrow trouble!

Just as I finished mentally berating myself, we turned into another hotel, and Darren led me to the theater, pointing to the marquee. "Oh my god, Dare, not..."

"Yep! Bette Midler! Your favorite performer, after me, of course..."

"I didn't know about you until long after her so there's no competition," I reassured him with a kiss.

And she was fabulous! We even got to go backstage to say hello. Of course, I couldn't manage much beyond complimenting the show and telling her how much I enjoyed all her work, but Darren assured me that my fangirl comments were adorable.

The next day we were driving to LA, so we spent the night packing and...doing other things...

We picked up our rental car the following morning after a late breakfast, and hit the road...


	7. Cold Pizza

Chapter 7: Cold Pizza

We pulled into Darren's driveway in the middle of the afternoon, and I insisted on bringing all of our stuff in immediately. I could tell he felt something between annoyance and amusement, but neither of us commented on it further as we put everything away.

Darren ordered from his favorite pizza place - mushroom, pepperoni, and tomato on my half, the works on his - since neither of us felt up to cooking anything for dinner.

We settled on the couch in his living room, eating off the coffee table. Silence fell as Darren started on his first piece, but I put mine down without taking a bite.

"Darren? I need to talk to you about...something..."

"Anything...is it important enough that should I stop chewing?" he asked with a grin, but then realized from the look on my face that it was serious.

He swallowed, laid his pizza back in the box, and asked, "What's the matter, Rhi?" Aren't you...enjoying yourself?"

"Maybe too much, Dare."

"I'm confused."

"I am too...I'm just going to talk and see if this makes any more sense out loud than it does in my head."

I could tell he wanted to comfort me but wasn't sure how, so he went for his standby, holding my hands, which did calm me a little bit.

"Darren, Las Vegas was incredible...being with you was the best, of course, although it wouldn't have mattered where that happened. But, the Glee shows, and meeting your friends, and seeing what you do, and the hotel, and Bette Midler...it was all...I'm running out of adjectives."

He nodded for me to go on. He obviously had learned that it sometimes takes me a while to get to a point, especially if I'm not sure what the point is.

"But, now that we're here, in your house, it's starting to feel less like a...vacation, and more like...real life."

"And that's a problem?" Darren asked gently.

"Problem might be too strong of a word. It's been obvious since we met that...something is happening between us, but I'm still not sure what it is."

"And that's a problem," he stated with certainty.

I shrugged, not wanting to make a mountain out of a molehill, but feeling...unsure enough to be uncomfortable.

"Rhi, is it okay if I make a few observations that might clear things up for you?"

"Sure, Dare, go ahead."

He started by smiling reassuringly at me. "Even though it seems like you are more...confident about my feelings toward you, I think you might still be a little worried that I'm just marking time with you until someone better comes along."

I shrugged again, but we both knew he was right.

"Rhi, there is no one better! Something IS happening. Something I never expected or even dreamed of, but something that I can't believe I'm lucky enough to experience. I'm getting you...a smart, opinionated, clever, blunt, funny, occasionally obsessive, sweet, beautiful girl."

I smiled, replying, "And I'm getting you...a talented, moderately messy, handsome, occasionally extravagant, funny, easily-distracted, smart, thoughtful guy."

Darren's smile had been widening while I listed his personal qualities, but then he got serious again.

"And, Rhi, I am so looking forward to us learning more about each other, the good and the not-so-good. But I already know more than enough to know how I feel about you. And I hope it's the same for you."

I nodded, the lump in my throat not letting any words escape.

Suddenly, my easily-distracted Darren jumped up, yelling, "Hold on a sec," and ran into the mudroom, digging through his messenger bag.

I had just opened my mouth to ask him what he was looking for when he hopped over the armrest and sat back down across from me.

"I wanted do this somewhere a little more...dignified than on my couch over take-out pizza, but..."

He pulled a ring box out from behind his back, and I gasped.

Darren looked up at my shocked face, and realizing what I was thinking, blurted, "No, Rhi, we've got a long way to go before a proposal. My girlfriend is a planner, you see."

My eyebrows immediately shot up at his choice of words, and he opened the box to reveal two simple yet breath-taking rings made out of braided strands of silver.

He handed me the box. "They're promise rings, Rhi. These will show the world, and more importantly you, that I love you, and only you."

"You do?" I squeaked out.

"I was pretty sure when you sent that email about long distance relationships. You were trying so hard to give me hope, but were incredibly careful to make it clear that you didn't want to pressure me, and all I wanted to do was jump on a plane back to Wisconsin."

"Oh, Dare! Wait...you said you were pretty sure a couple of weeks ago. What about now?"

"After these last few days together, I'm positive. I love how forthright you are. I love how sentimental you are. I love the depths I see in your eyes. I love your snarky wit. I love your lists. I love how kind you are to Mrs. Donovan. I love how you curl into me even when you're asleep. I love everything about you, Rhiannon Abigail Harris," he finished on a whisper, then held my head between his hands and we kissed until we had to pull apart, breathless.

I gazed at the rings I was still holding, rubbing my thumb over them, when something occurred to me.

"There are two rings..."

"One's for you, Rhiannon..."

"And one's for you, Dare," I gave him a quick kiss and continued, "Then it's a good thing..."

"What's a good thing?"

"It's a good thing I love your hair no matter how long it is or how much gel is in it. It's a good thing I love how you manage to surprise me without upsetting me - too much. It's a good thing I love your adorable smile. It's a good thing I love that you lose track of what you're talking about. It's a good thing I love when you sing to me, whether it's just us or in front of thousands of people. It's a good thing I love that you love holding my hands. I love everything about you, Darren Everett Criss," I whispered back.

I crawled into his lap, and well, you can guess what happened next. I'll give you a hint...the pizza got VERY cold!


	8. Countdown

Chapter 8: Countdown

There I sat - in first class, of course, since Darren bought this ticket to begin with and there was no way to exchange it - unable to stop staring at the band of silver gleaming on my left ring finger. Finally my thoughts turned from my promise ring to the two weeks since Darren had put it there, followed immediately by me sliding its twin onto his finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning after our first declarations of love made over tepid pizza, I slipped out of bed while my boyfriend - MY BOYFRIEND! Can you believe that? - snored softly with a contented grin on his face. I almost woke him to give him something to really smile about, but I stuck with my original plan to make breakfast.

Someone must have stocked his pantry and fridge within the last few days, because I found everything I needed. Just as I was setting the table, Darren wrapped his arms around my waist and nibbled on my neck...I could get used to this.

"Mmmmmmm...you smell so good, Rhi. Just like...chocolate chip pancakes."

I turned in his arms, putting my lips to his, and then I told him, "I'm glad you're awake. I don't know how to make real coffee and that seems to be the only kind here. I've got everything else ready to..."

I trailed off when I realized Darren was staring at me as if I had sprouted a second head.

"What's wrong, Dare? Oh my god, I didn't brush my teeth yet...I'm sor..."

"You DON'T know how to make COFFEE? Is this the kind of not-so-good thing I'm going to be learning about you, Rhi?"

"I don't DRINK coffee, Darren, so why would I know how to MAKE it? Why do you think I always get smoothies at the book store? Is this going to be a problem?"

He was trying to keep a straight face, but finally couldn't help breaking up at my exasperated expression.

"As my mom says, if that's our biggest problem, then we don't have any problems."

"Smart woman. What happened to her younger son?" I teased him as I leaned in for another kiss before heading into the kitchen to get our food.

That was the beginning of the best two weeks of my life to that point. We talked about anything and everything ranging from silly to serious to sublime, exploring the something more we had been anticipating. And, of course, we spent a lot of time discovering something more about each other in bed...and on the couch...and in the shower and...you get the idea.

We spent a day at Disneyland where I found out that Darren, although he refused to use his celebrity status to skip ahead, is not patient about waiting in lines...in fact, he turns into a whining six-year-old. I also found out that he is endlessly patient with his fans and really enjoys talking to them. As he observed, if it wasn't for them, he would probably be singing on a street corner for loose change.

We visited Darren's family for a long weekend in San Francisco, where he found out that I have what he called a low thrill threshold. He claimed I got just as excited when his dad and I finished the Sunday New York Times crossword puzzle together as when Darren and I took his niece to see the Golden Gate Bridge.

After we got back to LA, Darren had to work for a couple of days before I left, which gave me time to cook and freeze goodies to leave for him when I had to return to Wisconsin.

Then, the Saturday evening before I went home we hosted a get-together for all of the Glee kids. It was a bit surreal at first to be hanging out with people I'd only seen on TV before, and to call them by their real names and not their characters', but they made me feel like one of the gang...until they started singing.

Several of them tried to get me to join in, but I assured them that no one wanted that. I told Darren this was another not-so-good thing about me...I can't sing - and certainly won't sing in front of anyone. He assured me that he was fine with that since he couldn't organize his way out of a paper bag.

We learned a lot about giving and taking in those two weeks, and although I was determined not to let it show, by the evening before I was to leave, my anxiety became impossible to hide.

I was unhappily packing everything except what I would need on my last morning in California when Darren wandered in and sat on the bed. "Need any help?" he asked, obviously NOT unhappy.

"Do you have to be so cheerful?" I demanded with a frown.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'll be visiting my girlfriend for Thanksgiving in less than three months, and then we're going to visit her family for Christmas."

"You will? We are?" I sputtered.

Darren pulled me down to sit beside him so he could fold me into an enthusiastic hug. "You bet! They gave us the tentative shooting schedule through the winter holidays, and unless something goes really wrong - which I will personally make sure doesn't happen - I can fly to Wisconsin in November, and again in December. Then we'll have enough time to drive to your parents' house for Christmas. Your mom already invited me to come with you."

"She did? When did you talk to her? How did you find...?

"My research skills may not be supernatural, but they're decent."

I kissed him deeply, then stared at him for a minute while he smiled quizzically back at me.

"It's still going to be like removing a limb when I have to leave tomorrow, but having those two things to look forward to...how do you know just what I need? I love you so much, Dare."

"Let me show you how much I love you, Rhiannon."

We spent the rest of the night making memories of each other's bodies to last until we were together again, running fingers and lips over every inch of skin. We were so overwhelmed when Darren gently pushed into me that we both started crying. Exchanging a kiss as we separated after our breathing slowed to normal, Darren turned me over so I could be his little spoon while we slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, leaving Darren at the airport was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. He smiled proudly at me in front of the entrance to security as he pulled up the countdown app he had installed on my phone, making us both laugh through our tears. I looked at it again now just as the pilot made the announcement that we were close to landing in Madison...only 89 days to go...

-

THE END? Of course not!


End file.
